Couplings are commonly used to join hoses and tubes. Often these hoses and tubes transport fluids necessary for the effective operation of a machine such as an engine. In automotive applications, couplings are typically used in fuel lines, air conditioning systems, power steering and brake systems. Failure of the couplings results in leakage of the transported fluid and reduces the overall effectiveness of the machines or engines.
Couplings commonly fail for a variety of reasons. One of the most common failures is that the coupling is not properly connected during its initial assembly. An improper connection is often a result of the difficulty in determining when male and female members of the coupling are properly connected. Manufacturing environments are usually loud and present a multitude of distractions to the operators. The noises and distractions limit an operator's ability to see or hear a proper connection of the coupling. Thus, an improper connection of the coupling during the initial assembly of the machine or engine goes undetected.
Further, vibration and wear may also affect the stability of the coupling assembly during operation of the engine or machine. The coupling must withstand normal operating conditions within the engine or machine to maintain the connection between the male and female members and promote effective fluid transfer.
Therefore, a coupling that is essentially self-connecting to eliminate the need for an operator to see or hear the connection is greatly desired. The coupling must be cost effective to manufacture and simple to use. Further, the coupling must withstand wear and vibration within the machine or engine environment.